A family for Christmas
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: She didn't want to spend Christmas with them but she did. Not only that, she also made up with her boyfriend which led her to her family. Christmas 2013.


**Okay, I rushed to write this in time for Christmas so enjoy.**

**Luciano- 2P!Italy**

**Rachel- 2P Nyo!Singapore**

**Claire- Rachel's daughter**

**Allen- 2P!America**

**Darcy- 2P Nyo!Spain**

**Flavio- 2P!Romano**

**Heron- Darcy's daughter**

**Alex- 2P Nyo!America**

**James- 2P!Canada**

**Melanie- 2P Nyo!Canada**

**Bruno- 2P!Seborga**

* * *

"Two days." She sneered. "I'll let you have her for only two days: Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Not a second more. Got it?"

Claire nodded dumbly. She didn't know what else she could do. As the clock struck midnight, her mother fell forward. Luciano lunged forward and caught his niece.

"Luci?"

Luciano was greeted with reddish-brown eyes. He almost sobbed in relief and held her tightly. She was okay.

"Rachel, are you alright?"

Rachel rubbed her head and back. They were still sore.

"I don't understand," she mumbled in confusion and disbelief. "The amount of alcohol I had should've killed me-"

"But it didn't." Luciano finished. Soon enough, he was screaming at her. "You're sixteen and can't drink legally! How dare you! If you die now, who would take care of Claire, huh?! Rachel." He grabbed her shoulders. "Spend Christmas with us."

She only sighed and picked Claire up. "You have a family to spend Christmas with. I only have Claire. I'd prefer if we didn't."

"Nonsense!"

Without waiting for an answer or a protest, he dragged Rachel to his place. To his surprise, and Rachel's shock, his whole family was present. At least, his brother and his family were present. Darcy and Flavio were with their daughter, Heron. Luciano and Allen brought their son, Dante, fathers, Derik and Oliver respectively, Allen's brother, James, and his sisters, Melanie and Alex.

Claire clung tightly to her mother when she saw the newcomers. Heron was the first to approach them. Rachel smiled softly at her. She had practically raised Heron after Darcy's "death" so Heron was like Rachel's own daughter.

"Big sister!" Claire ran up to her and hugged her.

Rachel just stood there when Luciano patted her back gently.

"Now isn't this much better?" he asked. "All of us together, as a family."

"F-family?" she stammered.

He gave her a soft smile. "You're part of our family too, my adopted sister. Who knows? Maybe someday you'll become my sister-in-law."

That caused Rachel to start sobbing. "Bruno left me again."

Luciano was struggling to keep his emotions under control and Rachel knew it.

"Luciano, please take care of Claire." Rachel walked towards the door but before she could walk out, she walked into a soft but firm figure and fell backwards. Luckily for her, Luciano was standing behind her and caught her before she hit the floor. At the sight of the gloves the newcomer was wearing, she scrambled to her feet and hid behind Luciano.

Luciano growled at him while the rest of the family started at the scene that unfolded before them. Derik ran up to hug him while Darcy and Melanie dragged Rachel back, the rest holding their ground.

"What are you doing here?" Allen snarled.

"C-C-C-Christmas."

"Whose place do you think you're at?!" Alex snapped.

"F-F-Family."

"We should leave…" Rachel responded hastily as she took Claire's hand.

Darcy caught Rachel's arm while Heron caught Claire's. "Rachel, Claire, stay." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"R-R-Rachel-"

"Don't you dare speak to her!" Melanie joined in as well.

"I-I n-need to t-t-talk to h-her…"

Rachel seemed to flinch back when he approached her. He didn't care. He grabbed Rachel's wrist and dragged her away from the others. Sensing the tension in the air, Luciano urged the others into the dining room. Allen, however, playfully hung the mistletoe after they entered.

"R-Rachel… P-please, look a-at m-me."

"What do you want, Bruno?"

"Y-You. I-I m-made a m-mistake…"

"That same excuse? I'm going to join Luciano…" she replied harshly.

When she walked in, Allen smirked at her.

"You know the rules Rachel."

She growled and glared at him. She turned to Bruno. She gave him a quick peck but Bruno had a different idea. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she was trying to pull away. Darcy pulled Rachel away from him and they started on dinner.

After dinner, they sat together in the living room, Claire snuggling into her mother's chest with a blanket wrapped over each of them. When the clock struck midnight, they started exchanging gifts.

Rachel sat in a corner while the others exchanged gifts. That was when Bruno came up to her.

"What?"

Enveloping her into a tight hug, he whispered something to her.

She just smiled. They then returned to the couch, this time, Bruno sharing a blanket with Rachel and Claire. He hugged them.

"Ti amo…" he whispered to her, not stuttering for once.

She nodded. "I love you too…"

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
